


starry night

by jiminswrist



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminswrist/pseuds/jiminswrist
Summary: Will and Nico dance
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	starry night

Will glowed.

That wasn't news, Nico had seen him glow already.  
But like this, under the starry sky and with the most beautiful smile Nico had ever seen - it made him fall in love all over again.

It surprised Nico every time, how fundamentally different yet complementary they were.

Nico took Will’s hand.

In a second, he found himself swirling along to a melody too sweet to punt into words. 

He looked at the stars, and a smile crept on his face. How could the stars shine, without the darkness?   
And how could the darkness be dark, without the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!   
> I've been trying to get back to writing, and drabbles seem to be working.  
> this is also my first work in the Percy Jackson fandom, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
